Is This Really Necessary?
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: I was walking home from school until...THE ENTIRE AKATSUKI AND TEAM SEVEN DECIDED TO DROP IN FROM THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Read as my brother, Jason, my two bandmates and I learn to live with this annoying - or troublesome - group of characters as we all face the evil characters from both worlds. Warning: Contains OCs and containss occness. Joint fic with MizukiTanaka-Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**This is a joint fanfic by MizukiTanaka-Uchiha and I. We do not own Naruto. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

_Hello I am Arietta Thomas. I am going to tell you a story of what happened when I was younger, you will not believe until you read it. Maybe it runs in the family, I don't know but wait till you hear it._

_It all started a long, long time ago….._

OMG, walking back from school is so annoying - or in the words of Shikamaru Nara - such a drag/so troublesome! I have a pile of homework and a nagging detention that a stupid teacher wants me to do.

As I walked in to the house my father gave me a strange look then went back to reading his paper, shaking his head and muttering something. I walk upstairs then plopped my books on the desk.

'Homework is so boring.'

"Oooh! Tobi wants to see!" I hear a strangely familiar voice.

"WTF!? TOBI! YOU BLEW OUR COVER-un!" another really strangely familiar voice.

"So you Akatsuki are here too... Time to bring out my Sharingan...'

I rubbed my eyes and did a doubletake. Nope, I wasn't daydreaming that I was hearing voices behind me.

"Is anyone going to ask for my opinion?" I said, turning around on my heel and looking straight into the eyes of Team 7 and Akatsuki.  
"HOLY *bleep* IT'S TEAM 7 AND AKATSUKI!" I couldn't believe I was looking straight into the eyes of Naruto characters.  
"So this person knows who Tobi is?" Tobi said curiously. "Tobi thinks this is troublesome."  
"Either way,'" Sasuke said looking up at them. "You are the enemy of the leaf"  
"Oh my, oh my oh my,' I kept repeating in my head. 'holy, what have I done, what have I done.'  
"Hey who is this?' Naruto came right up to me.  
"I think she is an innocent bystander," Kakashi said as they all walked up to me. They all looked down and I felt my spine go cold.  
"You guys are from that series," I pushed voice through the box that was refusing to work.  
"What series?" Naruto asked me. I could think of my friends who would be screaming at this very moment.  
"Nothing," I said dismissing it. "Absolutely nothing."  
"Hey sweetie," suddenly my father walked in, they all turned around. My father's jaw dropped. "Those… people… are."  
The Naruto people looked at each other then back to my father.  
"I think we have come to a little misunderstanding," Kakashi started to explain.  
"Argh, scarecrow man," my father screamed pointing at Kakashi, waving his finger around.  
I face palmed my head then got up.  
"Dad, we're going to have a band camp which will be held at my friend's house. Could you call Jason down for me please?!" I asked. My dad was fine with it, he thought he was having one of those days where he imagines characters off a anime came to live with him.  
"JASON! COME DOWN AND GET READY! YOUR BAND IS HAVING A CAMP!"  
Jason came down in a flash. "I knew, Rachel told me about it already over email!" He had a luggage in his hand and stared at the people behind us, his eyes suddenly bulged and his mouthed hanged in an o shape. "OMG! ARIETTA! IS THAT THE-"  
"Thomas, please calm down!"  
"Fine" he grumbled.  
I hoped that Jason wouldn't ruin anything by telling the Naruto characters something they shouldn't know... that is normally bad in the space time continuum. I rushed up to my bed room and packed my luggage. My guitar over my shoulder and my luggage in one hand, I walked through the door to find that Hidan was swearing his mouth off, Kakuzu was attempting to steal my dad's money and Naruto got into a fight with Jason. I sighed. Jason would fight with anyone who asks for it, anyone.  
"S-stop it,"  
No one heard, they just kept fighting or stealing. I decided to take out my Mega phone and spoke,  
"STOP IT!" That was louder than I expected. I lowered the megaphone to the ground.  
"R-right. W-we have to leave now and you people will...h-have to come with us to the camp since you probably will not be w-welcome in our house." I peered at dad who was sitting confused at his desk. He was creepily staring at Kakashi who was rubbing his head and laughing awkwardly.  
"Okay, you guys," Jason pointed at Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi and Pein. "You will need to use a transformation jutsu or something."  
"You," he pointed at Deidara, "Cover up your hands, they are disturbing and will scare the ** out of some people."  
"Next, you," he pointed at Hidan.  
"What the *bleep* do you want!?" Hidan growled.  
"Whatever, you will need to hide your scythe; again, people will be scared shitless," he continued with a yawn as if indicating he didn't give a care.  
I stared in awe as I saw Jason give orders to the Naruto Characters, Jason could be the boss when he wanted to, I loved my brother when he was like that. I ran back into the house and grabbed some clothes.  
"Uhh...excuse me, but you will also need to change into these," I said in my miniscule voice and handed them out. "Thank you for not creating a havoc, it is much appreciated," I mumbled.  
"Why are you mumbling, *bleep*?" taunted Hidan, "Are you *bleep*-ing scared?"  
"Hidan, enough," commanded the stern and monotonous voice of Pein.  
I could see Team 7 strangely looking at their enemy turned accomplice.  
Konan gave a small smile of sympathy. Finally, everyone was ready to go. I quickly changed into a purple hoodie, navy blue skirt and a pale pink T-shirt.  
We walked to my friend, and bandmate, Azuki's mansion, where the other bandmates were.  
"Hey, what's up!?" Jason said as he highfive-ed his best friend Rachel, "We've got a slight problemo..."  
"Its probably not too bad..." reasoned Rachel then she looked over our shoulders. 'Oh that is a problem.'  
"We've got Akatsuki and Team Seven from Naruto over..." I said bluntly to her.  
"See! You are scared! You talked to them normally-*bleep*!" exclaimed Hidan  
"Shut up before I sow your mouth shut!" said Kakuzu  
"Look, I don't know how you came here, why you are here and what you want with us, but lay a single hand on my sister or friends and you are dead by my hands, " growled Jason in a protective maner.  
"Nice one, Jason!" exclaimed Rachel. "Same goes for me too. I don't like violence and fighting but these people are my life. Now let's go in, I bet you're all starving! And questions later!" Rachel exclaimed, in instant happy-mode. Her brown hair bounced as she skipped into the mansion. Rachel is one of those people that it doesn't matter who it is, she will be kind to them.  
"You know," I said, looking up into my brother's eyes, "I have wondered why Sasuke isn't going full-on spazzing on Itachi and everyone isn't fighting each other..."  
"You have bigger issues than that," Kakashi's voice said behind us.  
"And why is that?," I asked him.  
"Having us with the Akatsuki isn't going to help you very much, whoever you are," he whispered looking at the quiet storm brewing, tension running high between everyone.  
Suddenly, war broke out with everyone.  
I sweatdropped anime-style and Jason facepalmed himself in frustration.  
"Need this?" Azuki asked smiling at us, brandishing a large air horn.  
I laughed and took it.  
"Together?" Jason and said in unison as we pressed the button.  
BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPP!  
All of the characters looked at us. "Yep, that worked out well... You guys, in and no arguing-slash-fighting unless you want us to reveal your darkest secrets!" Jason said.  
Azuki nodded smiling evilly at them, "Yep we could say that Tobi is actually M-"  
Tobi flashed his Sharingan as if warning us, 'Say a word and you are dead, it would be that easy.'  
Azuki cowered behind Jason, using him as her human shield.  
"Intel," Kisame said putting his sword to the side. "Can I kill them for to keep the intel being leaked to them? Come on, it'll be so fun."  
"No," Pein ordered to him, raising his hand. "We shall not hurt them, they have intel on our enemy," the Akatsuki looked at Team 7 who backed away slowly.  
"Everyone calm down," Rachael's voice rang out. "Otherwise there would be unnecessary blood shed. It would show up on the carpet."  
"The girl is right," said Itachi, "It would not be necessary to kill them."

"Says the person who killed their ENTIRE FAMILY!" exclaimed Sasuke, getting his Chidori sparked up.  
"Sasuke, stop," said Kakashi, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He paused and went back to silently brooding.  
"Hey you guys, come into the house already!" exclaimed the voice of Rachel. "Give us a reason why we sho-Kakuzu, YOU B***!" said Hidan as Kakuzu ripped Hidan's head from his body. "Please tell me that wasn't real..." said Azuki with wide eyes. I just stood there, terrified. I never was good with this kind of thing. I felt slightly dizzy and doubled over. I grabbed my water bottle and sipped some water carefully. "Arietta, are you alright?" came Jason's worried voice. I nodded slowly to show I was. "Everyone, in," he said, glaring especially at Hidan.  
Then somehow, everyone came into the house without major disruption.  
"Now, I would like some answers. Who are you and where are we?" commanded Pein.  
"Well, I am Rachel Sky," Rachel said, pointing to herself. "I'm Arietta Thomas," I said, bowing slightly with a smile on my face. "Jason. Jason Thomas," Jason grunted. "And I'm Azuki Nakamura," grinned Azuki, waving. I caught Jason facepalming from the corner of my eye. "At the moment, you are in Australia, which is on the Earth, which is part of the Solar system, which is in the Milky Way Galaxy, which is part of a cluster of galaxies that I don't know the name of, which is in the Universe, which finally, is in INFINITY..." explained Rachel, dragging out the 'Y' in infinity. The Naruto Characters blinked. "Hey, you asked the question..." Rachel mumbled.  
"We are the Akatsuki," said Pein in a serious tone, "I am Leader-sama. This is Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara."  
We nodded even though we knew who they were already.  
"And we are Team Seven. I am Kakashi and this is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke," said Kakashi.  
I heard Azuki cover up a laugh with a cough when Kakashi introduced Sasuke. She never really liked him...  
I sighed... This was going to be troublesome...

"Right, so like Jason said, fighting is FORBIDDEN - and that means you too, Jay!" said Rachel. Jason pouted childishly at the newly-made nickname.  
"Ummm... a-and t-try to get a-along with e-each other or j-just ignore the other g-group," I added, still stuttering.  
"Well, enough of that, who is going to be sleeping where?" asked Azuki, looking at the clock, "My house is rather large so just pick a room and sleep there. Rachel, Arietta, Jason and my room are off limits. They're the ones with decorations on the door."  
That was correct, mine had a design of aquamarine flowers painted on it from last year when we chose our rooms. Jason's was next to mine and Rachel's was the one in front of Jason's. Azuki had hers next to Rachel and in front of mine.  
I plopped on my bed and turned my laptop on. Everyone got on Skype and we had a group convo.

-xXx-

jason_will_rule_da_world: Let's prank them in the morning!  
Azu-chaaan: great idea! :)  
Rachel-101: How early in the morning?  
arietta-anime-otaku: probably early - 4/5 am  
jason_will_rule_da_world: WHAAAT!? too early! -.-'  
Azu-chaaan: six am then  
Rachel-101: what's the prank?  
jason_will_rule_da_world: arietta, plug ur guita in the overdrive thingy!  
arietta-anime-otaku: what about we play... Haruka Kanata? loudest song I can think of...  
jason_will_rule_da_world: my drums are on rollers so i'll just bring them into the living area.  
Azu-chaaan: yep, i'll tune my bass, rach, get ur flute ready!  
Rachel-101: okay, but let's sleep first, then we can get on with the prank later... night, everyone! ^o^;  
jason_will_rule_da_world: kays, night  
azu-chaaan: oyasumi!  
arietta-anime-otaku: goodnight!

-xXx-

With that, I closed my laptop and went to sleep. After tossing and turning in my bed, I decided to get up; it was five-thirty am in the morning. I carefully got up, brushed my hair and teeth, put on my clothes and grabbed my guitar.

When I got out, someone was already at the kitchen. It was Itachi. He stared at me so I stared back. "O-ohayou g-gozaimasu, Uchiha-san," [Translation: Good Morning Uchiha-san] I said, dropping my guitar and going to get a drink. He nodded in return.  
I decided to cook breakfast now, because i'll be too stuffed to do it afterwards. I made a traditional Japanese breakfast; rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and nori (dried seaweed).  
"Hey Arietta-chan!" said my brother, with his messy auburn hair. I waved from my spot in the kitchen and continued to cook the rice and everything else. "Wake the others up," I said. "You don't need to," said Azuki and Rachel as they walked through the kitchen door.  
"Plan A is in action!"

"Plan A?" Kakashi's voice asked behind us in an inquisitive manner. I jumped out of my skin then turned around in a flash to find the ninja staring right at me with his arms crossed. "I just overheard you while I was busy chasing a cat, so plan to fill me in."  
'What a lame excuse,' I thought to myself as I watched him, staring down with a straight faced look. It was intimidating, I felt chilled to my core, that's a rarity.  
"We are only just thinking aloud about our plans for camp," Jason said rubbing the back of his head, easing the pressure off from me. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in suspicion at us, he didn't look convinced, I mean who would. Luckily we never told our plan aloud and they never had computers in Naruto so even if they did find our laptops/computers, they would be able to find out. He may just be an anime character but he was definitely alert like a ninja would be in real life.  
Then we saw someone poke their head in and stare at us. It was Naruto.  
"I smell something delicious going on here," Naruto said as he walked in carelessly, he turned to us then propped his head to the side. "What is going on here?"  
Kakashi looked at him then back at us. "Nothing Naruto, I will be exploring if you need me," Kakashi excused the little thing, then Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a very confused Naruto and a very relieved us.  
"What is up with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a sleepy tone, "I mean, he is acting weird...what did you guys do to him?"  
"Nothing," Jason replied to him. "Just go into the living room; we will serve breakfast there."  
Naruto nodded suspiciously at us, giving us a strange look then took off out of the room.  
'It is true...he is dense,' I thought to myself, thanking the writer for making him like that. 'I mean who else would fall for that?'  
Naruto popped his head back into the room. "So where is the living room anyways?"  
I could see everyone else face palming themselves. I mega sweat-dropped. The living room in this place was massive! Even more than that, how could he miss it, though this is Naruto we are talking about.  
"On your right then turn left at your next corner, you can't miss it," Azuki told him. Naruto nodded then strolled off, leaving us very relieved.  
"Alright Plan A is now in action," Azuki said repeating ourselves, we broke out in laughter then started to finish the breakfast.

_30 minutes later~_

When us four strolled into the living room with the breakfast, everyone was quietly raging at each other around the table. It was an eerie silence, just Team 7 - without Kakashi - staring at the Akatsuki.  
"Where is Kakashi?" Azuki asked in an alert manner. Losing him like this wouldn't be good...  
"He is most probably late like always," Sakura said not bothered that her sensei was missing.  
"Man why is he always late?" Naruto said annoyed. "I guess I would understand if he had an actual true excuse but seriously."  
"Maybe your sensei deserves to die instead of living his cursed existence," Kakuzu said to himself. "After all he always unhinges our plans just when everything is getting good, it would be better for everyone if he just died."  
"What did you say?" Sasuke yelled angrily at them, baring his unusually gleaming white teeth at them.  
"Just putting it out there," Kakuzu sighed to them. Tension rose in the room, as expected.  
Us four put the breakfast on the table then strolled up ready for the prank. Kakashi not being around didn't worry us in the slightest.  
"Now eat, you all need your strength," Rachel encouraged them as they all looked at the food. "We better find out exactly how they got here in the first place," she whispered softly to us then turned back to them. Always the one to think about the welfare of others...that's just so...Rachel-like of her!  
As everyone dug in to the food, some of them literally, it was quite distasteful, we thought we would start the prank.  
"Hey," Jason started with a smile, looking at me and the rest of our band, "Let's get this ** started."

**End of Chapter**

**Miyuki-So what did you think? Will we return back to the haven of our laptops ever again? Will I survive the mighty exams? Will Mizuki pass their tests? Find out next time!**  
**Kisame-(tied up along with the rest of the Akatsuki) Noooo! Let's hope there is no next time... GET US OUTTA HERE!**  
**Wenzel-(slaps duct tape on Kisame's face) Well, that should shut him up! See you wonderful readers next update!**  
**Jason and Naruto- BELIEVE IT!**  
**Arietta- And review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked at us with a look of suspicion on their faces.

"What the *bleep* are you talking about?" yelled Hidan. Kakuzu ended up actually sewing his mouth together. My stomach squirmed at the sight. I managed to look away from it and stare at the ceiling.

"Mmphphph mmph mphhhhhh!" he said through the stitches. *Translation Kakuzu you *bleep*!* "BWAHAHA! This is priceless! We need a photo!" exclaimed Azuki, taking out her iPod and snapping a pic of Hidan's face. He scowled in return, well as much as you could scowl with your mouth stitched shut...

"Oh and it's nothing you should be worried about..." Rachel said.

"Well, yet..." added Jason under his breath.

We all walked away and we overheard Team Seven and Akatsuki talking about a momentary truce. I silently walked back in and placed a mini camera in between some fake flowers. I picked up my guitar and walked over to the band room.

"Right, we'll go straight into the solo for everyone - just create a racket!" ordered Jason, "Also, we're lucky that Azuki lives in a not-so-inhabited area so no one can hear us except for our...um guests..."

"Everyone ready?" I asked; a grin clearly evident on my face.

"Rightio, let's GO!" Rachel exclaimed as she picked up her flute.

Jason hit the cymbals so loud that we almost went deaf in the room. That was our cue so Azuki started her bass solo.

"What was that!?" "Is it enemy ninja?" "Sasukeee-kuuun! Are you okay?" "Sakura-chan! I'm scared!" "Get over it brat!" "Tobi is a good boy!" "Shut up-un!" "Both of you idiots stop whining,"

I smirked after hearing all that. I started my guitar solo and Jason banged the drums so hard I feared for the drums' welfare.

Azuki added another huge bass line on full volume. I put my guitar on overdrive and played the highest note I could. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! (Dragon, ignore that if you wish...) Rachel hit a really high-pitched-note on the flute.

We walked out to find all of the characters out cold on the floor. "Wow, you really hit that note well, Rachel," I muttered. "Brilliant work, Rachel!" exclaimed Jason. Rachel blushed slightly.

"Well you guys know what that means... COSMETIC TIME~!" exclaimed Azuki. I sighed. Since Azuki was rich, she had the most makeup out of all of us girls. I didn't really like makeup on myself but I liked doing it for other people. Rachel didn't mind and Jason, well, do you need me to go there?

So we got to work and this was the results.

Naruto: By Jason - Full orange face and black eyeliner swirls everywhere...

Sasuke: By Azuki - Multi-coloured rainbow made with blush and red lipstick. Also, lots of MASCARA! BEWARE OF THE MASCARA QUEEN! MUAHAHA! (Ignore that if you wish...)

Sakura: By Rachel - All green and 'FOREHEAD' written in blue eyeliner on her overly large forehead.

Tobi: By Arietta - Attempted to remove his mask but it seemed to stick, so covered it in graffiti with all sorts of colours of eyeliner!

Deidara: By Azuki - Bright pink blush covering the whole of his face. Then extra mascara was applied on his eyelashes, making him look like a girl.

Sasori: By Rachel - Came to the conclusion that makeup would ruin his puppet so put some necklaces on him and added fairy stickers to his face.

Kakuzu: By Jason - Love hearts drawn in pink lipstick all over his face...and a sign saying 'I am carrying Hidan's baby!' in purple lipstick on his forehead.

Hidan: By Rachel - Extra-long eyelashes and purple face in face paint.

Itachi: By Arietta - Braided his hair and added ribbons. Also, added lipstick and drew doodles of flowers over his face with red eyeliner! It was art practice~

Kisame: By Jason - Made his face normal-coloured and added a pink wig (Like Sakura)

Pein: By Azuki - Dark smokey eye and bright red lipstick used. Also, coloured his hair (with hairspray) neon yellow.

Konan: By Nobody - We decided to leave her alone...for now...

Zetsu: By Nobody - No one could get to his face without getting poked by those fly-trap thingies.

_After a while..._

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, finally stirring from his sleep.

We woke the others up and they said the same thing.

"Oh, hi guys...just wanted to squeeze in some band practice..." Rachel said, packing away some of the breakfast.

"ARGHHH! WHY DO I HAVE MAKEUP ON!?" Naruto exclaimed as he ran around, hands flailing behind him. I stifled a laugh, Azuki was full-out laughing, Rachel was chuckling and Jason had doubled over, and wiped a tear from his left eye.

Soon, the characters - minus Konan and Zetsu - were either cussing, yelling, complaining or acting indifferent, while on the inside being the same as everybody else.

Just as we came in to the open area that was originally a room, a massive purple snake with poison dripping from it's lips darted pass. I mean it was massive, like the size of 30 blue whales. The size was exactly like it was in the anime.

I would of been amused but there sheer size of that thing chilled me.

'Well if it isn't Orochimaru,' Itachi said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

'We haven't seen him for a while now,' Kisame laughed.

He was right there standing on a tree, controlling the snake was Orochimaru. Beside him was Kabuto. That man is scarier in real life, it chilled me to the bone. We then saw who the snake was chasing after.

It was Kakashi, barely dodging it as they whizzed past. Bits of rock smashed everywhere as he dodged. It picked up the dust and was sent rolling our way.

'Orochimaru,' Naruto said in an enraged voice.

'Been a long time since we have seen that guy,' Hidan laughed slightly.

'Alright Orochimaru,' Naruto yelled, 'This time you are mine.'

'Naruto stay back,' Kakashi yelled to him in a serious voice.

'But sensei,' Naruto yelled back.

'How can you take him alone?' Sasuke said to him.

'Leave this guy to me,' Kakashi yelled back then glared at the long haired man.

The snakes retreated to Orochimaru's side, then bared it's poison dripped fangs at Kakashi. Hissing at him with a snarl. Kakashi put his hand low to the concrete as the sound as birds whistling started to run through the air. It was ear piercing as it did.

'No way,' Jason exclaimed loudly.

'It can't be,' Rachael said with her mouth wide opened.

'Wow,' Azuki said gobsmacked. I just stared in silence.

A bright light started to grow in Kakashi's hand, lightning bolts jumping out of his hand and attracting to the ground as he stared at Orochimaru. The tension in the air rose about, well a lot.

'That Uchiha power is mine,' Orochimaru smiled as he looked at Kakashi. The snakes charged at him like bulls in an area.

'That man was always into that uchiha power,' Kisame laughed with Itachi shaking his head at the comment.

'Chidori!' Kakashi jumped up into the air, doing a 360 roll then smashing into the snakes' skulls, sending them flying into the ground. Creating a huge crater as it did. Kakashi jumped out of the hole, poised his kunai up at the air then dodged an incoming attack from another snake, doing some hand signs. The impact of the other snake sent chunks of concrete flying. Dust and dirt flew everywhere as the battle occured.

'Lightning style, lightning cutter!'

A wave of lightning appeared in his hand, sending a long streak out flying. He ran past the snakes, sending the long streaks into their bodies as he did , piercing their hearts, taking them out, then running towards the other snake.

The snake hissed in pain, lunging towards the Copycat nin. Kakashi jumped up into the air, grabbing a kunai from his back sling pack then stabbing it towards the creature's head.

Kakashi jumped off the creature then looked around, the bodies of the unconscious snakes laid sprawled across the ground as Kakashi and Orochimaru stood off. Kakashi looked up to where Orochimaru was. The lightning blade diminished as they looked straight eyed at each other.

'Argh!' Naruto growled, aggravated, 'I want to verse that guy.'

'I wouldn't speak so fast,' Kakazu said to him, 'That guy could rip us all into tiny pieces.' It was hard taking him serious with all that make up on his face.

'As much as I hate the guy, he is right,' Sasuke said through gritted teeth. 'This is Kakashi- sensei's fight, and his alone.'

Kabuto whispered something to Orochimaru and Orochimaru's grin was turned wider. I bet whenever he smiles, some poor ninja suffers - in this case it is Kakashi.

'I am sorry Kakashi, but you missed one,' Kakashi turned but it was too late. He turned and was sent flying into a wall. Kakashi's body stiffened as it did, then he fell unconscious to the floor in a heap, leaving the massive hole behind.

'Sensei!' Team 7 yelled to him as they jumped over to help their sensei.

'Finally the waste of time is over,' Orochimaru said smiling evilly at them.

I looked at Kakashi-sensei. He was all bloody and bruised with welts appearing on his back. As much I really hate this kind of stuff, I couldn't just leave him like that. With that, I brought a petri dish out of a science set and got a swab of the poison.

"Here, Kakuzu-san - or Sakura-san, analyse this substance. Actually, Sakura-san, could you help me with removing the poison?" I asked. I felt Kakashi's forehead. It was quite warm. Running inside, I grabbed an ice-pack and placed one on his head.

Rachel was near to tears seeing her favourite character battered like that. I felt a bit of sympathy for her. Azuki was frantic, grabbing the first-aid pack and all. I was still quite shaken after all this happened.

A whole bunch of questions overloaded my head at once. Why was Orochimaru here? What the hell was four-eyes doing with him? Did they get here the same way as the other characters? If not, how did they get here? What is their problem? How come Kakashi couldn't beat them?

Again, I wasn't quite used to the blood. The adrenaline and natural instinct to help Kakashi helped me to stay conscious but I don't think I could-

~Jason's POV~

_ Well this is one of our many sides to this tale... let mine begin..._

I got Rachel back to her senses and asked her to help Kakashi, which she agreed to, obviously. Arietta was out cold on the floor so I carried her into the living room and onto the couch. I went back outside and saw that Rachel was at work and got into what I like to call the 'Head-Nurse-Mum-mode'. One of the may reasons she scares me.

Oh well... Azuki ran back and forth helping Rachel and I was tending to Arietta.

"Hey Jason, why are they here in the first place?" asked Rachel, finishing off her part and handing the job over to Sakura.

"No idea…" I replied, looking at the area around Azuki's mansion, "We might need some barriers from the looks of it…" Rachel nodded.

"We really don't want anyone here to get hurt – even if they are the Akatsuki and Team Seven… Especially if it's Kakashi-kun…" she mumbled the last bit under her breath. I tried to calculate the price of any sort of barrier.

"You know, steel barriers should be quite cheap…" said Azuki, joining the conversation.

Then we had a light banter about what would be the best sort of barrier and the cost. It all added up to an expensive price…

**Taking in the Naruto Characters may become troublesome.**

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason POV  
We needed to find some sort of barrier to avoid Orochimaru's attack. It would cost up but we didn't have much of a choice. If we were to stand any more attacks, by any other enemy, it wouldn't be great  
Kakashi was injured and being in the reality of the medical world, not the if you are planned to die, you will die but if you don't, you will miraculously heal sort of thing. It left us with our only option. Sometimes I wish the anime world had some sort of effect here but sadly it doesn't.  
Arrieta was out cold so there was no telling of when she would wake up. Poor Arrieta, that my sister for you, worrying herself sick, literally.  
In the end we decided that I should go out and buy materials, Azuki would make sure that the characters stayed under control, Rachal would help clean up the mess the fight made and we would leave Arrieta sleep.  
I grabbed my jacket with the hood on it, then put it on, so that I would avoid suspicion. As I left, Azuki gave me some cash to buy the best materials since I was running low on money myself.  
'Here,' she said quietly as she gave me the money. 'Just get the materials needed please.'  
I looked at her strangely for a moment then left without another word.  
I took the bus since…. I don't know why I took the bus. One of those things really, catching buses. So nice to relax and sit on the bus. No one bothering you. It is quite nice. Mother use to take us on the bus places, then one day she vanished. Just like that. I guess I am not sad about that, after all, we never did bond.  
Well anyways, after I got out of the bus. I walked to the nearest hardware store. An old rickety place with the sign of a hammer on it, I use to work there but got another job somewhere else.  
When I walked in, I looked in the first aisle. Paints, paint remover, brushes. Nothing I wanted, as I moved on, I went after aisle, after aisle of various equipment and tool known to man. I looked over and over to the materials I needed but nothing was there.  
Till I got to aisle eight. When I walked in, I heard a familiar voice down the aisle.  
'Lord Orochimaru, sorry for my disloyalty,' I heard that familiar voice that I always hated watching. I ducked down next to the timber, I crouched down as I peeked out.  
I knew who it was. Orochimaru in the flesh, along with Kabuto. There was men there I never recognised or seen before.  
Must be extras never seen on the television. I thought as I looked at them.  
I got out my mobile carefully and gently then rang Rachal.  
Please, pick up, please pick up, I thought to myself over and over.  
The tone rang out as the men looked my way.  
'Looks like we have an unwanted guest Kabuto,'Orochimaru's voice hissed, as he looked over in my direction.  
"Rachal, here, leave a message at the beep,' the voice said through the phone. My heart dropped as I heard the footsteps growing closer and closer. I looked ahead, took a deep breath then ran out of my spot. I sprinted as fast as my legs could take me.  
'Get him,' Orochimaru's voice raged behind me as I felt them on the heels. 'Don't let him escape.' his voice hissed through the air.  
I rang her again, my heart pounding out of my chest. Suddenly I heard her voice, he nice lovely voice.  
'Hi Jason,' she said brightly to me. 'Good news...'  
'Just be quiet and listen,' I cut her off, I knew that was rude but their lives were at stake 'they are after me and I need you to protect the fort for me. Protect my sister for me. Put up the barrier then make sure those characters get home.'  
'Jason what?' she said confused. 'Just tell me what is happening.'  
'No time,' I said then through gritted teeth I said 'Please just protect my little sister. I have no time to explain. You have already seen what they do to people. I'll throw them off the scent but you must promise me this.' I said to her. 'Protect her for me.' I hanged up before Rachal could talk then crushed the phone in my hand.  
I looked back to see men in black suits chasing me. They were ever so close on my heels. I thought of Arrieta for a moment and her sleeping. She would never know what would happen to me. No one knows about those poor people who get caught.  
I tried pushing paint cans in their paths, as soon as I hit the next aisle.  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck then my vision went cold. I dropped to the ground, as my vision faded. I saw people's feet surround me.

'Nighty, night,' I heard a voice say as I dropped off consciousness.

**Arrieta POV**  
I woke up with a splitting headache on the lounge, the nice lovely lounge. I was all confused then I remembered what happened.  
'Kakashi,' I said sitting straight up then groaning with the head ache. It felt like someone was smashing a hammer against my head.  
'He is doing fine,' I heard Azuki's voice in the hallway. I saw her smiling at me, with a cold cup of water and a pill in her hand. 'For the headache you probably have.' She said as she placed the medicine by the coffee table.  
'What happened?' I asked her as I put the tablet in my mouth then drank the water.  
'Well after you fainted, Jason carried you up here. Rachal is helping cleaning the place up from the attack, I have been keeping the characters in check and Jason has been out buying materials,' Azuki explained to me. 'Which reminds me, I need to get back to those characters.'  
'Okay,' I smiled to her gratefully. 'Thank you.'  
'Anything for a friend,' she smiled as she left the room and closed the door with her.  
I sat there comfortably on the lounge then closed my eyes and rested my head on the lounge.  
When I woke up again, Rachal was beside me with a happy smile on her face.  
'Would you like some milk and cookies?' she asked me with a caring smile.  
'How long have I been out for?' I asked her.  
'24 hours, you had a rough sleep so I didn't want to wake you,' Rachal said with a caring smile.  
I took a cookie then took a bite into it. Then chocolate flavour melted in my mouth.  
'This is delicious,' I commented taking another bite. She looked away dismally then put her hands into fists.  
'I am sorry Arrieta,' Rachal said suddenly, I could feel her sadness as resonated off her.  
'What?' I said to her confused.  
'Your brother left us, he said he just wanted to go away for a while,' Rachal said with tears in her eyes.  
'What?'I said shocked. Jason would never leave me alone. NEVER!  
'Yeah,' Rachal said halfheartedly. 'He said he just needed some space but he would be back after a little bit. But before he left, we all put up the barrier.'  
I chuckled then smiled gently. 'That's my brother for you, thinking of the objective at hand then leaving without a word, I guess we would just have to keep on trying to help these characters, as best we can.'  
We smiled to each other.  
'Um... I thought I smelt something good here,' Naruto said in the door way as he spotted the cookies. He startled us for a moment then we laughed together.  
Rachal held out a platter for him and looked at him with tender eyes, that's Rachal for you. Always caring for others. 'Come on, and take some.' Naruto tip toed over and took a cookie.  
He took one bite and smiled a 1000 watt smile. 'That is some good stuff in there, can you teach me how to make it?.'  
We all smiled but for some reason, I felt a dark cloud over my head, something I just couldn't shake. Something I just couldn't stop bugging me.  
The barrier was put up, we were all protected. The only thing missing now was my brother  
**Jason POV**  
I woke up, with my hands tied behind my back, on the cold hard floor. It was dark, all dark. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't see, all I could hear was laughter. Where the hell am I?


End file.
